yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Fox Fire
| romaji_name = Kitsunebi | image = FoxFire-SDOK-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = FIRE | type = Pyro | type2 = Effect | level = 2 | atk = 300 | def = 200 | passcode = 88753985 | effect_types = Trigger, Continuous | vilore = Trong Giai đoạn Kết thúc, nếu lá này đã bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu và gửi vào Mộ ở lượt này và đã ngửa mặt ở khởi đầu của Bước Thiệt hại: Triệu hồi Đặc biệt lá này từ Mộ. Lá ngửa mặt này không thể được Hi sinh cho việc Triệu hồi Hi sinh. | lore = During the End Phase, if this card was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard this turn and was face-up at the start of the Damage Step: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. This face-up card cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. | fr_lore = Durant la End Phase, si cette carte a été détruite au combat et envoyée au Cimetière ce tour et qu'elle était face recto au début de la Damage Step : Invoquez Spécialement cette carte depuis le Cimetière. Cette carte face recto ne peut pas être Sacrifiée pour une Invocation Sacrifice. | de_lore = Während der End Phase, falls diese Karte in diesem Spielzug durch Kampf zerstört und auf den Friedhof gelegt wurde und am Beginn des Damage Steps offen lag: Beschwöre diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung vom Friedhof. Diese offene Karte kann nicht als Tribut für eine Tributbeschwörung angeboten werden. | it_lore = Durante la End Phase, se questa carta è stata distrutta in battaglia e mandata al Cimitero in questo turno ed era scoperta all'inizio del Damage Step: Evoca Specialmente questa carta dal Cimitero. Questa carta scoperta non può essere offerta come Tributo per una Evocazione tramite Tributo. | pt_lore = Durante a Fase Final, se este card foi destruído em batalha e enviado para o Cemitério neste turno e estava com a face para cima no começo da Etapa de Dano: Invoque este card por Invocação-Especial do Cemitério. Este card com a face para cima não pode ser oferecido como Tributo para uma Invocação-Tributo. | es_lore = Durante la End Phase, si esta carta fue destruida en batalla este turno y estaba boca arriba al comienzo del Damage Step: Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial desde el Cementerio. Esta carta boca arriba no puede ser Sacrificada para una Invocación por Sacrificio. | ja_lore = フィールド に[[face-up| ]]で するこのカードが によって され へ られたターンのエンドフェイズ 、このカードを から する。このカードはフィールド に で する り、アドバンス のためにはリリースできない。 | zh_lore = 场上以表侧表示存在的此卡因战斗被破坏并送入墓地回合的结束阶段时，从墓地特殊召唤此卡。只要此卡以表侧表示存在于场上，不可进行以升级召唤为目的的释放。 | ko_lore = 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 이 카드가 전투에 의해서 파괴되어 묘지로 보내진 턴의 엔드 페이즈시, 이 카드를 묘지에서 특수 소환한다. 이 카드는 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 한, 어드벤스 소환을 위해서는 릴리스할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Emergent Fire (Rare) | wc6_sets = Rise of Destiny Special Summon Collection C All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 34 | related_to_archseries = Charmer | action = Activates from your Graveyard | summoning = * Special Summons itself from your Graveyard * Cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon | database_id = 6198 }}